My Nightmares
by Amako-sama
Summary: C'est un cri rauque et un bruit sourd, une tasse de thé et un cauchemar, un presque-semblant d'amitié et une histoire. On ne sais pas où ça commence et où ça finit mais il lui serre la main très fort, encore plus fort, toujours plus fort. Et il paraît que ça chasse les cauchemars, vous savez ?


Texte à lire avec la chanson** "My Immortal"**, une reprise faite par** Lindsey Stirling.**

O.S. dédicacé à _Momiji-sama,_ qui ne tarit pas d'idées de JohnLock, même dans les gradins d'un gymnase miteux.

* * *

Sherlock fut réveillé par un bruit sourd suivit d'un cri rauque. Il grommela. Pour une fois qu'il parvenait à s'endormir, voilà que son colocataire décidait de prendre des cours de rattrapage de claquettes. Non mais. On n'avait pas idée de faire ça aussi tard dans la nuit. Que pouvait bien faire John à l'étage ?

Le détective se rencogna dans ses oreillers, décidant que son colocataire finirait bien par cesser ses activités et lui permettre de se rendormir. Malheureusement pour lui, John semblait avoir la rancune tenace contre le parquet et décider que crier à trois heures du matin était une bonne perspective d'avenir avec un détective consultant au bord de la crise de nerf un étage plus bas.

Sherlock rabattit les couverture et enfila rapidement sa robe de chambre par dessus son bas de pyjama. Il allait devoir intervenir, ce n'était plus possible. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre, faisant virevolter sa robe de chambre derrière lui et grimpa les quelques marches qui l'amenèrent au palier de la chambre de John.

Là, il prit à peine le temps de frapper un coup sec avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand, la claquant contre le mur et d'ouvrir la bouche, près à invectiver tous les médecins militaires en manque de danse de la Terre.

- John, tu fais trop de bruit, je n'arrive pas à dormir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il n'obtint pas de réponse et prêta finalement attention à la chambre. Pas de John dansant les claquettes. Juste un corps tremblant et gémissant, enroulé dans ses couvertures et les ruines d'une lampe de chevet éparpillées sur le sol.

Le sang du détective se glaça alors qu'il comprenait immédiatement de quoi il en retournait.

Oh non. Non, non, non, non, non. Hors de question. Il ne consolerait PAS John qui faisait des cauchemars. Oh...

En se maudissant, lui et son sens moral à mi-temps, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Puis il approcha sa main de l'épaule de John et le secoua doucement. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui, il accentua la pression et remua son ami un peu plus fort.

John ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et se redressa violemment sur le lit, le souffle court, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Il tourna un visage en proie à une peur-panique vers Sherlock qui sentit tout son courage s'envoler. Comment faire face à de tels yeux ?

Il se leva précipitamment du lit, sans trop savoir quoi faire de son grand corps longiligne. Ses yeux oscillaient entre John et la porte, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de rester là. Il maudit encore une fois son sens moral peu fiable lorsqu'il sentit sa résolution vaciller.

- Je... Je vais faire... Je vais préparer un peu de thé, John, je reviens.. enfin, je ne te laisses pas... ne t'inquiètes pas.

Alors que le détective bafouillait pitoyablement, John ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, l'esprit perdu dans le brouillard opaque de vieux souvenirs suintant la peine et le remord.

Sherlock, remarquant que John ne faisait pas attention à lui, quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Avec la dextérité que montrait les années d'expériences, il prépara avec brio un thé à la camomille. Il avait eut une vie avant John et savait faire le thé, comme tout bon anglais qui se respecte.

Il monta coupelle, tasse, cuillère et biscuits vers la chambre de John. Le médecin semblait être sortit de sa transe mais restait amorphe, comme déconnecté de cette réalité à laquelle il n'appartenait plus pour le moment. Sherlock s'assit de nouveau sur le rebord du matelas, posant la coupelle sur la table de chevet de John. Puis il se pencha vers le médecin et tenta d'attirer son attention.

- John... John, je t'ai fais du thé, chuchota-t-il.

Peut-être était-ce le ton de sa voix, où le contenu de ses paroles, mais cela sembla détendre John et lui tira même un bref petit sourire fatigué. Les yeux rougis par les pleurs du médecin se tournèrent vers lui et il put lire l'étincelle de reconnaissance qui y brillait. John tendit une main tremblante vers la coupelle. Main que Sherlock arrêta avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa destination. Avec de tels tremblements, le thé allait se renverser et brûler John.

Il se saisit de la tasse, la porta aux mains du médecin et les maintint fixées autours de la porcelaine alors que John la portait à sa bouche. Il but une petite gorgée qu'il sembla apprécier avant de faire un petit geste pour reposer la tasse, mouvement que Sherlock accompagna jusqu'à son achèvement.

John leva de grands yeux brillants de larmes vers son colocataire qui se trouva prit au dépourvu. Puis, sans prévenir, le médecin se jeta, en larmes, dans les bras d'un Sherlock qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Tendu au possible, incapable du moindre mouvement doué de sens, le détective se contenta de tapoter doucement l'épaule de John en murmurant « ça va, ça va. »

Le médecin pleura de longues minutes dans les bras de Sherlock qui se détendit au fur et à mesure, enserrant plus fort le corps secoué de sanglot de son ami et commençant à murmurer des paroles réconfortantes et de petites questions pour connaître la nature de son cauchemar.

Finalement, John sembla se calmer et il se détacha rapidement de Sherlock, un rictus gêné sur le visage. Le détective sembla comprendre le malaise de son ami puisqu'il n'ajouta rien. Le brun patienta encore quelques minutes, le temps pour la respiration de John de reprendre une allure normale.

- Quel était ton cauchemar John ?

- Ce n'est rien Sherlock, vraiment. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, tu peux retourner te coucher.

- M'as-tu vraiment rencontré ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser sans satisfaire ma curiosité ?

- Sherlock, je vais bien, ce n'était même pas un vrai cauchemar.

- Prends-moi pour un imbécile, je ne dirais rien. Je me répètes mais m'as-tu déjà rencontré ? Tu mens très mal John.

Le médecin soupira. Il avait su d'avance qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour contrer Sherlock mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. Il prit une grande inspiration. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il allait raconter une partie énorme et très importante de sa vie à un colocataire sociopathe, intrusif et génial. Pas de raisons de s'inquiéter.

- Je revis les opérations Sherlock. Toutes ces interventions médicales que j'ai faites, dans la boue, la poussière et le sang. Toutes ces personnes dont j'ai ouvert le corps sous la pluie et sous les tirs des mitraillettes. Tous ces cadavres que j'ai entassé pour les brûler après une opération ratée. Je ne suis pas un soldat. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre médecin militaire. Moi, c'est le sang des autres qui me hante, pas mes propres blessures.

Sherlock ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière. Il se contenta de grimper à quatre pattes jusqu'au corps allongé de John et de s'allonger à son tour sous les couvertures. Il contempla longuement le corps musclé et le visage taillé à la serpe de son ami, cette peau bronzée de soldat et cette épaule raide qui témoignait d'une blessure passée.

Alors, Sherlock tendit son bras vers le corps de John et lui saisit fermement la main avant de la serrer fort, encore plus fort, toujours plus fort.

Le médecin tourna son regard hanté vers lui, comme un dernier signe de reconnaissance. Sherlock lui sourit doucement et se rapprocha un peu de lui. Tous deux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, cherchant chaleur et réconfort dans cette présence rassurante qu'ils étaient devenus l'un pour l'autre au cours des dernières années.

Et dans la nuit londonienne, alors que sonnait quatre heures du matin, deux corps enlacés se murmuraient des vérités générales et des absurdités poétiques. Personne ne dormit cette nuit-là, au 221B, Baker Street. Mais les cauchemars se tinrent loin.

Et peut-être que la nuit suivante, ils dormirent aussi ensemble. Peut-être que le matin d'après, Sherlock avala un toast. Peut-être que quelques jours plus tard, John piqua une paire de chaussettes à son colocataire.

Et peut-être, peut-être que les cauchemars ne revinrent presque plus, avant de disparaître. Peut-être que quelques années plus tard, Sherlock et John chassaient les cauchemars des nuits d'un troisième petit être dans cet appartement au parfum de nostalgie et de miracle.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi cet O.S. ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes mais il est tard et je n'ai pas le courage de relire avant de poster. Pour ce qui est de la suite de "Ces choses-là", le chapitre est presque fini ! Un petit peaufinage et il sera en ligne !

N'oubliez pas qu'un avis fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
